


You get my love

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Norribeth, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: The moment Elizabeth accepts Norrington's marriage proposal for Will's life.





	You get my love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. Comments accepted.

_But you get my love, baby, you get my love_

_If there's only one thing about me that you can trust_

_You get my love, baby, you get my love_

_Don't let my mistakes take that away from us_

_You get my love_

**You get my love-Pink**

 

_"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's prpoposal?"_

_"I am."_

Shortly before James and his men set out thw ship to the isla de Muerta with Jack Sparrow, the Commodore extended his arm to Elizabeth with a small smile, because she had said yes and Elizabeth gave him a smile, but she was confused by her feelings as he gently led her to his quarters, to change her clothes and warm up.

She had said yes so they could rescue Will, whom she was in love with, they got along so well, and though he treated her with some formally sometimes, he understood her and was kind.

But there was a part of her that had feelings for the commodore, that had begun as an admiration when she had been younger, for he commanded ships and those feelings had matured and now she realized that what he felt for her was real, he was always wanting to see her happy and had commanded the ship to go rescue her and she knew that even if she hadn't been the governor's daughter, he would have done it for her anyway and that made her fall in love with him a little more, leading her to this conflict.

The two of them walked together on the deck to the door, heading toward the Commodore's quarters, their arms entwined and their bodies brushing occasionally, making them shiver, and then inside, James indicated the padded chair for her to sit and then he sat down on the bench in front of her and took her hand gently, seeing the bandage on her hand but that needed to be changed.

"Who did it?" He asked curiously.

"Will."

And it was as if a blade had cut the Commodore's heart because he wanted to have been there for her, but Will had been and he realized that both Elizabeth and Will had feelings for each other.

"I know you accepted my proposal for Will, Miss Swann..." He admitted, making Elizabeth bite her lip, looking at him regretfully. Because she knew a big part of her had done that. "But I'm glad you said yes anyway."

"I'm sorry, James..."

He just nodded and gently touched the knot of the bandage and then looked into Elizabeth's eyes, saying:

"The bandage needs to be changed... Can I?"

She nodded, her mind turning to Will and wondering if he was be okay before looking at James. He seemed focused as he undid the bandage slowly and then looked at the cut on the palm of her hand, frowning, and she smiled a little, reassuring him:

"I'm fine, I barely feel it anyway."

"Even so, I wish I had found you earlier and avoided all this... Saved and prevented you from being hurt." James said with a frustrated sigh as he picked up the water bottle and wet the cut, pressing a cloth then gently, wiping it. "The idea of them hurting the woman I love-"

And then James closed his eyes, feeling his face flush as he realized he'd said those words aloud. He shouldn't have said it, because he didn't want to press her, even if she had said yes to him a few minutes ago and then, he murmured an apologize and returned to take care of the cut, taking a piece of a clean bandage and redoing the bandage in silence.

Elizabeth stared at him because of his statement, feeling the sincerity of his words, and then her heart warmed as she became more divided, watching him finish the knot and she said:

"But you saved me. On that island with Jack Sparrow."

That made James smile a little, caressing her bandaged hand, before getting up, grabbing a dry coat for her and going with his men and Jack after Will.

After Jack Sparrow's 'escape', where James had ended up leaving Elizabeth free of their engagement so she could be with Will, he felt terrible. He had opened a bottle of whiskey and thought of drinking it all, but then he just gave up and threw all the liquid away and stared to the sea from the window of his bedroom with a sad smile and decided to go out.

When he reached the wharf, seeing his ship, the HSM Dauntless, where he had met Elizabeth Swann when she had been younger and had bee responsible for bringing her and her father to Port Royal. There he had heard her say yes to him too.

And in a way, as much as it hurt, his ship was the only thing he had that reminded him of Elizabeth and he smiled a little as he made his way to the ramp when he heard someone shout his name and he turned back, shocked.

"James, wait!"

Elizabeth ran up toward him in a beautiful dark pink dress, holding her hat on her head that threatened to fall, and his heart sped up, watching her approach and stand in front of him, her face flushed as she caught her breath.

She lifted her face, meeting him with her big brown eyes and smiled. After she and Will had kissed that afternoon, she had begun to understand her feelings for the blacksmith. It had been a teenage love, but now she loved him as a friend, someone she trusted her life with, but her heart seemed to belong to the Commodore, because she had felt incomplete when he'd left the interrupted hanging and then after the talk between Will and her, there she was.

"What are you doing here, ?" James asked quietly, his eyes fixed on hers, feeling his blood pumping quickly, trying not to raise his hopes again.

"Forgive me, James, for my mistake."

And James understood, as his lips parted in surprise and then, opened in a beautiful smile, touched, extending his hand for her and Elizabeth accepted it, going into his arms, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent as James's arms enfolded her.

"You get my love, James."

"Elizabeth... Are you sure about this?" He murmured after a few seconds, his hands going to her shoulders and gently pulling her away a little in order to face her and she said confidently:

"I am. If you still want to marry me..."

"Of course I do, Elizabeth... My love..." James told her, making her give him a beautiful smile and then, he lowered one hand to her waist and brought the other hand to her face, leaning down and his lips found hers.

Elizabeth smiled, feeling his lips against hers, knowing she loved him and then hugging his neck, corresponding to the kiss. She parted her lips for his tongue, which then explored her mouth with passion as he drew her closer to his body, making her hat fall, but none of them cared.

James felt the happiest man in the world, kissing Elizabeth and feeling her fingers playing with the hair under his wig as her tongue met his.

When they broke off the kiss to breathe, they remained in each other's arms and Elizabeth looked to her side with a thoughtful smile.

"What happened?"

"I think I want to get married here, in the HSM Dauntless, where we first met."

That made James smile and he nodded, releasing her and then taking her hand and the two of them went up the ramp to the ship, which was deserted and James lit one of the deck lamps.

Elizabeth leaned against the elegant wooden wall, feeling the sea breeze on her face as James stood in front of her, putting her hat on her head and she gave him a smirk, staring at him and James didn't resist, pressing her between the wall and his chest, kissing her with passion, making her sigh, corresponding with the same intensity.

Her hands were running down his back, makinh the Commodore shiver, keeping one hand against the wall beside her face, her eyes closed in pleasure, while his other hand on her waist caressed her over the dress, sliding down to her thigh, tightening it and rising to her waist, feeling his chest pressed to hers, soft.

Elizabeth tipped her head back on the wall, breaking the kiss, being overrun by so many good feelings from his touch, as if her body was on fire and she brushed his leg with hers, making him feel his blood be pumped faster, while he lowered his lips to her face, placing kisses there and going to her ear, controlling his desires for her and whispering with a smile:

"You, Miss Swann, will be my doom."

"Really, Commodore?" She whispered blushing, with a smile too, touching her forehead to his and James stroked her cheek, agreeing amused, before she laughd softly and the two walked with their arms linked towards her house to tell the governor the news.


End file.
